Wonderwall
by KelpayLuv
Summary: And I Have All Of Your Love Letters Written In My Skin" A SelenaxDemi Fanfiction To The Song "Wonderwall". Demena - Selemi


**Okay- This Is A Demi/Selena Fan Fiction, If You Don't Like It- Dont' Read It.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, The Song Is By Oasis.**

Demi's POV

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now _

As I Watch Her Walk Along The Shoreline Of The Beach, My Breath Catches In My Throat. I Mean- It's Not The First Time I've Felt Like This- Definatly Not, I've Known Forever That I've Been Madly And Desperatly Falling In Love With Selena. No Matter How Much I Try To Deny It. I Stand In My Stationary Position, Far Enough Away That She Can't See Me- But I Can See Her, Her Long Brown Hair Whipping Her Face In The Wind. She's Crying, I Don't Know Why- But I Don't Dare Disturb Her. She's Beautiful When She Cries.

_Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now _

I Finally Get The Courage To Go Up To Her. I Don't Know Why It Takes So Long To Gather Myself Before I See Her, It's Not Like I'm Actually Going To Say Anything To Her, I'm Too Scared To Ever Do That. Besides, She'd Never Love Me. She's Just- Everything- Beautiful- Talented, And I'm Just Her Best Friend, That's All. As She Sees Me She Quickly Whips Around And Tries A Smile Before Pretending The Sun's In Her Eyes- And Taking The Sleeve Of Her Jacket To Cover Her Eyes, As She Quickly Wipes Away The Wet Spots Trickling From Her Eyes.

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how _

As She Lowers Her Arm, Her Sleeve Falls Up Partially, Revealing Her Arms. I Almost Start To Cry As I See The Cuts Running Up Her Wrist. I Quickly Grab Her Arm, As She Looks Away.

"Why Did You Do This" I Scold Her

"It's Nothing- They Aren't That Deep Or Anything" She Replies Softly- As If Trying To Justify It To Herself Instead Of Me

"Do You Realize You Could Kill Yourself Doing This, What The Hell Were You Thinking" I Feel Like Screaming It- But The Words Come Out Weak & Raspy, Instead Of Strong Like I Had Wanted Them Too.

"I Just Wanted To Feel Something- Anything- It-- I Just Need To Feel Some Type Of Pain Demi-- I Feel Numb- Like I'm Walking In A Dream, I Dont' Know What's Going On Right Now Demi- But I'm Trying To Stop- Okay?"

"No- Not Okay, And What The Hell- What Do You Mean You Don't Feel Anything, And Aside From That- Why Would You Intentionally Hurt Yourself Just So You Can Feel Something?" My Concern Automatically Turns To Anger Over Her Stupidity

"It Feels Good To Punish Myself" She Said- Looking Me Straight In The Eyes

"That's Sick Lena" I Say Back- Never Breaking Out Eye Contact "Give Me A Better Reason" I Continue

"Demi- I Can't- You Just Don't Get It."

"Make Me" I Say

_Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall _

"The One Person I Fall In Love With, Is The Only Person That Will Never Love Me Back. Aside From That, It's Wrong, I Shouldn't... I Just- It Feel's Like I'm Being Unfair To Them If I Try To Avoid Them, And It Hurts To Be Around Them. I Can Take The Physical Pain, But I Just Can't Handle The Emotional. I- I Know It's Horrible, But They Are Everything, And I'm -- I'm Nothing. They're Beautiful- Talented- Strong- And I'm Just- I'm Just Me Demi, And It Hurts To Know That I Will Never Be Good Enough For Them" Selena Finishes, As Tears Trickle Down Her Cheeks

I Pull Her Towards Me, And Hold Her Closely, As She Breaks Down In My Arms, And Nuzzles Her Nose Into My Neck. I Try To Ignore The Warm Feeling I Get Holding Her This Close, Telling Myself It's Wrong, If I'm Her Friend I Should Be There For Her. I Run My Hand Across Her Back As She Slowly Grows Weak In My Arms.

"Don't Ever Say That" I Whisper Into Her Ear. "Anyone In The Entire World Is Lucky To Have You, They Aren't Worth It Lena. I Can Almost Guarentee You That Everyone In Their Right Mind Is In Love With You, Even The People You Wouldn't Expect. You Aren't Nothing, You're Everything. Beatiful, Sweet, Innocent, Talented, The Whole Nine Yards, And If They Don't Realize That- It's Their Loss." I Finish As She Slowly Lifts Her Head And Steps Backward Slightly.

"You're My Best Friends, You're Supposed To Tell Me That, Besides, I Can't Blame Them For Everything, They Don't Know Anything"

"Then Tell Them" I Say To Her, As My Heart Slowly Breaks, Knowing She Love's Someone Else Out There, Knowing That Someone Isn't Me.

"I Can't, It's Complicated, What Am i Supposed To Do, Just Go Up To Them And Tell Them That I Love Them, I Alway's Have Loved Them, Alway's Will Love Them? Demi It Doesn't Work That Way"

_Today was gonna be the day?  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now _

"That Exactly What You Say To Them, It Does Work That Way" I Say, As I Try My Best To Fight The Tears Coming. I Have To Do This For Her. If I Love Her- I'll Let Her Go.

"But What If- What If Something Really Bad Happens Because I Do" She Says, As Her Eyes Do That Adorably Little Squinty Thing She Does When She's Thinking.

"What Do You Want To Tell Them?" I Ask, Trying To Give Her Some Sort Of Guidance

" I Want To Tell Them Everything That Really Happened, Everytime They Caught Me Staring, And i Came Up With Some Lame Excuse Like They Had Something In Their Teeth, But How Do I Explain This, How Do i Explain Anything?"

"You Just Figure It Out As You Go Along Selena, Life Isn't About Having All The Answers, It's About Asking The Questions"

" I Want To Tell Them, That I Think They Can Take All My Imperfections Away. And That I Would Wait For Them Forever, Until The Darkess Began To Fade, I Would Wait For Them" Selena Finished Slowly, Waiting For Me To Respond

"Then Say It" I Said

"Just Like That" She Asked

"Just Like That"

_And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how_

_  
_"Demi, I Love You. I Alway's Have Loved You, I Always Will Love You. I Would WaitFor You Forever, Until The Darkness Began To Fade, I Would Wait For You. I've Broken Both My Leg's Falling For You, And I Don't Think Any Of This Can Cause Me More Pain And Damage Than It Already Has, I'm Sick Of Hurting, I'm Sick Of Crying, And I'm Sick Of Trying To Pretend Everything's Okay. I Love You Demi. You Are Perfect To Me, Beautiful, Talented Strong, And Even Though I Am Nothing, I Still Want You"

By The Time She Had Finished Talking I Was Crying.

"I've Always Loved You Selena, Always. Never At Any Point Considering You Would Ever Settle For Me. But I Have Nothing To Give You- My Hands Are Empty"

Selena Gently Grabbed My Hands, And Leaned Forwards And Gently Kissed Me, As My Brain Slowly Faded To Nothing. No one Would EVER Kiss Me Like Her, Period.

"Now They Aren't" She Said Smiling Gently

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall _

"You Know, I Wrote All Those Songs About You" I Said Sheepishly

"I Wrote To You In A Way Too" She Said

"How? You Don't Write Music" I Asked Slightly Confused

"I Have All Of Your Love Letters Written In My Skin" She Said

"We'll Discuss That Later. I'm Going To Have To Show You This Little Invention Called Paper, It Doesn't Cause Any Harm To Your Body" I Said Smirking

"I'm Already Working On It" She Said " Strip Away Vanity, Just As You Consume Me, Broken Smile, Starless Sky, Save It All, Say Goodbye" She Said "Better?"

"Much" I Replied

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after an  
You're my wonderwall _

She Took My Hand, And We Walked Hand In Hand Down The Shoreline

"I Love You" She Whispered, But Loud Enough For Me To Hear

"I Don't Know Why You Would, But I Love You Too"

She Turned Me Around,And Stood In Front Of Me, Holding Both Of My Hands

"Because Maybe... You're Going To Be The One That Saves Me" She Said As He Hair Whipped In The Wind

And I Will Save You Selena

I Swear I Will

Always

_Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me_


End file.
